forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icewind Dale II
For the region in the north of Faerûn, please see "Icewind Dale." Icewind Dale II is the sequel to Icewind Dale. It is set around 30 years after the events of the original game. Its plot revolves around a goblin uprising in the North, known as the Legion of the Chimera which threatens to overrun the Ten Towns if not stopped. Backcover blurb "The civilised realms are threatened: Goblinoids have united, the Orcs are advancing. Revive this epic battle and protect Ten-Towns. Choose your character among numerous playable races, included Dark Elves, with up to 300 spells and abilities, and defeat the Hordes!"taken from the backcover of the ATARI published compilation pack, released in 2006 Story The game (set in 1310 DRbegins as the player's group of mercenaries arrives by ship to defend Targos. They report to the town palisade and fend off an assault by the goblin army. After this, the mayor of Targos orders them to start an offensive on the goblin army. The group kills the chieftain of the army, and discovers that he was under the command of a woman named Sherincal. When they return to Targos, the mayor asks them to rendezvous with reinforcements from Neverwinter. The group travels to meet them in an airship piloted by Oswald Fiddlebender. A storm causes the ship to crash, and the group awakens to discover that a glacier blocks the reinforcements' path. While investigating the glacier, the group finds Sherincal, a half-dragon, guarding the entrance to an Aurilite temple. They learn that Sherincal leads the Legion of the Chimera's western forces, and that the leaders of the Legion of the Chimera, cambion twins named Isair and Madae, reside in the Severed Hand. Inside the Aurilite temple, the group finds a prisoner from Kuldahar, who asks them to warn Kuldahar of the threat posed by the Legion of the Chimera. After this, the group creates a passage through the glacier, and meets with the reinforcements. As the group travels to Kuldahar, they meet a drow named Nym, who tells them that the pass to Kuldahar is guarded by the Legion of the Chimera, and that an alternate path through the Underdark exists. Later, Isair and Madae locate the group with information from Nym. They state their intention to attack Kuldahar, and warn the group to not interfere. The group then passes through the Black Raven Monastery to enter the Underdark. When the group lands in Kuldahar, they discover it has been invaded by the Legion of the Chimera. They meet the Archdruid of Kuldahar, who tells them that a portal has been opened to allow yuan-ti from the Jungles of Chult to assault Kuldahar. The group travels through Dragon's Eye, and proceeds to the Severed Hand. Once inside, they learn that the war between the Ten Towns and the Legion of the Chimera was caused by the mayor of Bryn Shander, who had sent Isair and Medea poisoned food. They also discover that a mythal that was cast on the Severed Hand has been corrupted, and the structure will be transported to the plane of limbo.{{cite video game | title=Icewind Dale II | developer=Black Isle Studios | publisher=Interplay Entertainment | date=2002 | quote='Journal:''' Orrick has completed his investigation into the mythal corruption. He has found that the mythal has activated and bound itself to the plane of limbo. He speculates that it is going to shift the Severed Hand onto that plane. He has warned us to be prepared to flee for our lives at a moment's notice. Eventually, the group finds Isair and Medae, and kills them. Notes Category:Computer games Category:Icewind Dale computer game series